Pretty Girl
by nathan23jake00
Summary: This is a one shot song fic about Brooke when she finds out about Lucas and Peyton. its Brooke's POV.


Pretty Girl - This is a Song Fic about Brooke after she finds out about Peyton and Lucas. She's forgives him and they start to see each other again, but once again Lucas messes up. So this is just a one shot deal, after this it's over. I hope you like it. And by the way the song lyrics I used are from Sugarcult- Pretty Girl.  
  
Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything   
pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about   
And that's what you get for falling again   
you can never get him out of your head   
and that's what you get for falling again   
you can never get him out of your head   
  
**"what was I thinking?" I repeat over and over again to myself as I lay awake in my bed night after night. I can't believe I let him get to know me, that I let him know who the real Brooke Davis is. I should have known that he was too good to be true, I mean he's Lucas Scott .. Mr. Perfect. I never thought that after what he and Peyton did to me that I could ever forgive him. He broke my heart into a million pieces and I let him back into my life. I should have said no to him that night, I shouldn't have let him ever have me. The both of them make me sick, Bitch Sawyer thinks she knows me. Well what does she know anyway, if she knew one thing about me she wouldn't have got with my boyfriend. She knew I loved him, she knew he was the only guy I ever loved but she still continued to tear my heart out and walk all over it.**  
  
it's the way that he makes you feel   
it's the way that he kisses you   
it's the way that he makes you fall in love   
  
**I'm Brooke Davis, I don't fall in love. At least I thought I would never fall in love. I was used to the party scene, the whole get drunk sleep with a random guy and then go home kind of life style. I never let anyone know what I was feeling, being a bitch to other people made me feel better about myself because I thought that pointing out the negative things about people would make me forget about all the bad things about me. It took one look into Lucas's eyes for me to realize that wow, Brooke Davis does have feelings. Things people say about me do hurt me, and all I really want is for someone to love me, some one to really care. I thought I found that with Lucas, but hey we all make mistakes right?  
**  
she's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and   
her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men   
and that's what you get for falling again   
you can never get him out of your head   
and that's what you get for falling again   
you can never get him out of your head   
  
**I walk around school with a fake smile plastered on my face. People think I'm ok, sometimes I fool myself into thinking I am really ok when life couldn't get any worse. I don't know what I did when I was younger to ever deserve this kind of life, I make the grades, I have a brand new car and I never wear the same shirt more then once a semester, I have the looks .. I have everything but the one thing I want most. Love. I want to feel needed, scratch that .. I need to feel needed. I curse myself every day and every night for falling in love with Lucas Scott. I wish I never met that boy, he only caused me heart ache and made me shed oceans worth of tears. Nothing has ever hurt me that bad, maybe it wasn't just the fact that he cheated on me that hurt me so bad .. Maybe it hurt me so bad because it was my best friend who he cheated with. Some best friend huh? "Brooke." I say to myself. "You are one messed up chick."**  
  
it's the way that he makes you feel   
it's the way that he kisses you   
it's the way that he makes you fall in love   
  
**I was always jealous of Lucas, he had the family that I wanted. Sure he didn't have a dad, but he had Keith. His mother loved him more that anything in the world, I mean the lady did give up her whole life for him. I wish someone would come to my cheerleading competitions and cheer me on like Keith and Karen do for Lucas. I don't understand how he can get someone who isn't even his real dad to come to his games when I couldn't even get my own parents to watch me. One of the reasons I liked spending so much time with Lucas was because we got to hang out with his family, yeah I finally got to feel what it was like to have a mother who wasn't drunk when she finally decided to come home, and i found out what it was like to have a man around that didn't call me a whore. No one knew how bad those words stung when they came from you're parents mouth. It felt like I was being attacked by nest of bees and sometimes I wished I was.**  
  
it's the way that he makes you feel   
it's the way that he kisses you   
it's the way that he makes you fall in love...love....   
  
**"What is love any way?" I ask myself as I watch Nathan and Haley from a distance holding hands and kissing each other in the cafeteria. "Nathan was just as bad as I am." I say aloud to myself so only I can hear. Nathan slept around, got drunk, and broke the rules but he still found the love of his life. Why does it seem like everyone in this world is out to get me, like I'm not allowed to be happy until I'm dead. Thing's are so complicated when you are 16, all you want to do is be happy but there's always someone there to bring you down. Life is like a game, either you win or you lose there is no tie.**  
  
pretty girl...   
pretty girl...   
  
**It's time to get all dressed up for another eventful day of Drama High. Sometimes it feels like I'm living a life that you would see on TV. To be completely honest, life scares the shit out of me. I can only wish for this whole mess to be a dream so many times. Nothing is ever going to change for me. So I pick up the lipstick and apply it to my lips, I brush my hair and straighten out my t-shirt. Once again, this is as good as it's gunna get.**  
  
Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything   
Pretty soon she'll figure out   
you can never get him out of you head   
  
**I try so hard to just forget him, but it's just not going to happen. Nothing I say or do can make me stop thinking about HIM. I'm trying not to say his name, I guess I think that if I ignore the fact that I still love him after everything that I will forget. Sooner or later someone else is going to come along and I wont need to think about you know who cause I'll have someone else to cry over. All I know is that I will never fall again. Lucas Scott was the one and only person I let get to know me, and he is also the last.**  
  
Its the way that he makes you cry,   
Its the way that he's in your mind,   
Its the way he makes you fall in love,   
Its the way that he makes you feel,   
Its the way that he kisses you,   
Its the way he makes you fall in love.   
  
**Here I am laying under a faceless jock and it seems like screwing around and getting drunk are the only things that make me forget about him, forget about everything that makes me want to sleep forever. I'm trying to moan this jock's name but not to my surprise, I don't know who the hell he is. I get out from underneath him and dress myself quickly, walking out of the room faster then the guy had wished. Once again I find myself thinking of the jerk that I fell in love with, the jerk that tore my heart to pieces. "But for once, I think I might be ok." I say to myself as awake from the best sleep I'd gotten in weeks.**


End file.
